All or Nothing
by BabySpeed
Summary: When a case from Speed's past comes back with a vengenace it's Tim's Family who are left dealing with the consequnces...
1. Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or events from the actual show CSI:Miami, though, yes, I do wish. Lots. Anyways, I do however own this story (I hope…) and the characters of Alyssa and Cruz are from me…

Summary: A case from Tim's past comes back, and this time its his family who face the consequences…

Pre-Chapter.

Tim Speedle walked out his bedroom. Rubbing his eye, he walked into the table on the landing of the house. Groaning he knew it was going to be one of those days and he wished he could get Alyssa and go back to bed. He walked into the kitchen still groaning in pain.

"W'sup baby?" Alyssa Diaz asked him

"I walked into the table"

"You are such a kid, Tim Speedle"

"It hurt…." He looked like an innocent little boy and Alyssa grinned and kissed his pouting lips. She giggled when he kept a swift hold on her and deepened the kiss. She broke it off, much to the dismay of Tim, who groaned in response, this time not from the pain where the corner of the table had caught his thigh.

"Oh, it hurt, huh?"

"Not 'ny more"

"I'll bet"

"Funny this mornin', aren't we?"

"Someone's grumpy….Daddy's grumpy this mornin' baby girl" Alyssa said to the infant in her play pen that was on the floor, nearest the dining table.

"Am not, I am in pain and your mommy wont give me sympathy"

Cruz simply gurgled in response and Tim looked pointedly at Ally.

"She agrees with me."

"Oh, she does huh?.." Tim nodded and cocked his head to the side "Well, if Cruz agrees, Mommy will just have to give daddy some sympathy then…"

Speed caught her by the waist and tilted her chin upwards. He leant down and kissed her and she slid her hand up his thigh. He caught her hand with ease and pulled back to look at her. She looked at him, innocently.

"We both know what happened last time you started this and couldn't end it." He told her, catching the glint in her eye.

"We both know what happened last time when you FINALLY got home." She smirked

"Yea and _I_ know the pain I was in ALL day"

"Yea and _I_ was the one receiving the texts messages"

They stared at each other and all though neither would back down they each knew the other wasn't denying that it hadn't been fun at the time. What had made it worse was Tim had pulled two scenes that day and the sheer frustration had damn near killed him.

"This is not the day for this babe" Tim finally said

"Why? ...'cos you're in _pain?_" Alyssa held it for all of two seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Now I'm grumpy"

"No, you're not. You're just mad because you have to go catch bad guys instead of taking of your beautiful fiancée to bed for the day"

"Why? She here?" Tim looked behind him.

Alyssa threw the dish towel at him and caught him across the chest.

"Great, now we're resortin' to domestic violence in front of our child"

"Ya know if she grows up with your sarcasm we're gettin' divorced"

"Well, shouldn't be hard…we ain't there yet"

"Smart ass"

"Am not a CSI for nothing…"

"Solve this one…you don't hurry up you're gonna be what?..."

"Late…again…"

"You can explain it to Horatio then" Alyssa said

"Yea…got it all worked out…hey H, sorry am late, my _darling_ fiancée was _practisin'_ bein' a smart ass this mornin"

"You're pushin' it now" She told him

"I know what I'd like to be pushin…" He told her, sweeping his eyes over her body. She was wearing a dressing gown and only had her underwear on under it.

"Timothy Aidan Speedle!"

"Cruz, please don't grow up to be like your mother"

"Get outta here! Shower! Now!" Alyssa said grinning. Tim threw up his hands and turned from the kitchen.

As he walked up through the large apartment, Tim couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. Something about this day felt _off_ and Tim wished it would disappear.

_Its all H's fault anyways, if it wasn't for him, I'd never have developed this skill_: Tim thought to himself as her turned on the shower and stepped inside.

Like it? really hate it? hit the reveiw button and tell me what you think...gooooo onnnnnn


	2. Leadup

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or events from the actual show CSI:Miami, though, yes, I do wish. Lots. Anyways, I do however own this story (I hope…) and the characters of Alyssa and Cruz are from me…

Summary: A case from Tim's past comes back, and this time its his family who face the consequences…

Chapter One Part One

Less than an hour later, Speed was fastening his daughter into the car seat in the back of his black Merc 4x4.

"There ya go baby" he clipped the safety harness and placed the pacifier into her mouth. He kissed her head, and her eyes dropping, Speed shut the door and went around to the driver's side.

Alyssa was just coming out of the apartment and she locked the door. Carrying her bag she made her way to Tim.

He kissed her and she turned to the door of his 4x4.

"Text me if you get bored, Speed" Alyssa used his nickname, normally saved for serious flirting, or fights. She smirked.

"Go to work" was his flippant reply as she shut the door on his car after saying goodbye to their 4 month old infant.

Tim climbed into the driver's seat and fastened his belt. Starting the engine, he saw Alyssa pull out and head in the opposite direction.

"Promise me you'll never be a DA" he said to his daughter as he shook his head.

Alyssa and Speed had met when they'd clashed on a high profile case. Eric, Calleigh and Horatio had all seen the attraction before Speed had knew what had hit him. This attraction had grown when they'd each found out that they shared a common interest in Bikes.

19 months later they were engaged and had Cruz Grace Speedle, god daughter to Calleigh and Horatio Caine. Even Tim hadn't seen that one coming, but the entire lab was glad that they'd finally got it together. Eric had hooked up with Valera not long after, Horatio and Tim had basically kicked his ass while Calleigh and Ally had done some serious pyhsc 101 on Valera.

Tim turned into the Parking lot of "Bumblebee Nursery". He hated the fact that she had to be here for most of the day, but one of his and Ally's major fights was over their careers and both had point blank refused to give them up and although they didn't want to have to put their daughter into a day care place, they saw no other option and they both knew that the other wouldn't back down on their decision. So, Speed had spent nearly a month and a half looking for a decent placement. The nursery was your basic kids area turned high tech prison but Tim still didn't trust it. As he opened the passenger door and unhooked her car-seat the uneasy feeling that was in his stomach earlier that morning returned. He shook it off and went to the door of the nursery showing ID.

Ten minutes later he pulled into the Miami-Dade PD lot and got out of the car, missing the days where he rode his bike to work.

"_So you finally got something with doors?" Horatio Caine asked Tim as he pulled up in the new 4x4._

"_Yea, car-seat and bikes do NOT mix."_

"_Well, as much as I'm glad my god daughter is safe, am glad you now are."_

"_My bike was safe…"_

"_Yea Speed, for YOU. I was terrified I'd get a call from the ER."_

"_Could still happen, H"_

"_Always the optimistic one of the team, huh Speed?"_

"_Well, I try"_

Tim smiled to himself as he remembered his and Horatio's conversation that day, and made his way into the lab with the uneasy feeling still in his stomach.

_It better not be the flu… _Speed thought to himself and with that he stepped through the doors of his second home.


	3. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or events from the actual show CSI:Miami, though, yes, I do wish. Lots. Anyways, I do however own this story (I hope…) and the characters of Alyssa and Cruz are from me…

Summary: A case from Tim's past comes back, and this time its his family who face the consequences…

Chapter One Part Two

Tim stepped into the Trace lab and jumped six feet in the air when he heard a voice from across the room

"Hey man"

"Eric, you scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry man, H gave us a case we gotta go, like…Now"

"Lemme get my kit, dude"

"Meet ya in the parkin' lot…Ohhh, and _you're_ drivin'"

"I always drive…" Speed muttered under his breath as he left trace to grab his kit.

About an hour after Tim and Delko left the lab, Horatio was in his office when he received an email. Clicking on the file, the first thing he noticed was there was no trace address on the file and there was no subject. Horatio immediately felt his 6th sense kick in.

It opened and Horatio's stomach hit the floor.

"Hey there CSI guy… in your parking lot there's a car. Funny thing that…anyway…on that car you will find explosives wired. Next hot case? Aww, you shouldn't have… You may wanna wait a minute. Remember me Timmy? The guy you put away for murdering my kid? The guy you said you'd be waiting on getting out so you could be two steps behind me? You were wrong Timmy…beautiful daughter you have…Cruz right? Unusual name…well now it's your turn Timmy…Little Cruzy is in that nice car…Have fun"

"No…" Horatio said quietly to himself. This was his god daughter. Tim's daughter.

Horatio picked up the phone and started dialling.

"Calleigh…We have an emergency…call Cruz's nursery, check she's there. Now."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Do it, Then come to my office"

"Ok, am on it"

Horatio hung up then went outside. Standing at the top of the stairs, he let his eyes scan the lot. His eyes fell on it. It was unusually parked, right at the bottom of the lot. Horatio crossed the lot and before he reached the car, he could see the 4 month old tot, in her car-seat, In the back of the black S.U.V.

"Shit!" He stopped dead and stared at the car.


	4. Say

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or events from the actual show CSI:Miami, though, yes, I do wish. Lots. Anyways, I do however own this story (I hope…) and the characters of Alyssa and Cruz are from me…

Summary: A case from Tim's past comes back, and this time its his family who face the consequences…

Chapter One Part Three

"Horatio, Cruz is not at nursery, they said Tim's brother picked her up an hour ago. Some sort of mix up with him and Tim!"

Calleigh burst in to her husband's office and saw him standing on the phone. He hung up. He knew it was true now. Tim's brother was 19 and stayed in Syracuse. It was definetly Cruz in that S.U.V. Horatio's stomach hit the floor.

"No, Calleigh she's not…she's in a car that's wired with explosives at the bottom of our parking lot"

"WHAT!"

"Bomb Squad are on route. Calleigh, we need to get Alyssa and Speed here. NOW."

"Horatio…how did she end up in the car…?"

"A case of Speed's has just resurfaced. I'll explain it all just get them here."

"Ok…ok…" Calleigh looked dazed

"Hey, it's ok, trust me…I'll go to hell before I let anything happen to her Cal"

Calleigh nodded and left the office, intent on finding a phone.

A half hour later, Speed and Eric were back at the lab. Two other C.S.I's had been sent out to finish the scene.

"We have a situation"

"What kinda situation?"

"An explosive laced S.U.V at the bottom of our lot"

Speed and Eric looked at each other before the door opened and Calleigh walked in with Alyssa in tow.

Speed looked at his fiancée before looking at Horatio.

"What the hell is goin' on?"

"Speed, do you remember your case involving Simon Lynch?"

"Yea…Guy killed his kid, wanted to kill him…why what the hell does he have to do with this?"

"Tim…Alyssa…where's Cruz?"

"Nursery"

"No, No she's not"

"Horatio, please tell me what's going on…PLEASE!" Alyssa sounded desperate

"H, what are you sayin'?"

"Tim, you may wanna sit down for this."

Speed stared Horatio down, internally denying what was already running through his mind.


	5. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or events from the actual show CSI:Miami, though, yes, I do wish. Lots. Anyways, I do however own this story (I hope…) and the characters of Alyssa and Cruz are from me…

Summary: A case from Tim's past comes back, and this time its his family who face the consequences…

Chapter Two

"Tim you may wanna sit down for this" Horatio Caine told him, seriously. Tim could see there was something that H wasn't telling him and it was scaring the crap outta him. The feeling he'd had earlier came back like a ton of bricks and it was unnerving.

"H, what's goin on!"

"Speed….Cruz is in that car….."

Calleigh watched as the shock registered on Tim's face, followed by fear, then anger. Alyssa turned and cried into his shoulder and Calleigh fought to keep her own emotions in check. Tim and Alyssa's 4 month old daughter was in that S.U.V and the ransom was her life. Horatio raised his head and turned to Speed.

"Speed, Listen to me…I will not let anything happen to her. I'll get her out of the car"

Tim couldn't talk and Horatio could see he was trying to fight the wave of emotion threatening to over come him. He stood holding Alyssa as she cried. His expression was unreadable and Calleigh was unable to identify any one emotion, but had to look away as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Tim, as of now, you are not a CSI, you're not a cop... you are a victim…I need your gun Speed..." Horatio said gently

Alyssa pulled back from Tim and looked at Horatio. Speed, reading what Horatio wasn't saying, said nothing as he unhooked his 9MM and handed the weapon to him. Alyssa looked at Speed who shook his head. She nodded and Horatio noted the silent exchange between them, wondering how they read each other the way they did.

"Alyssa, I promise you. I'll tear this city apart to find him. I'll get her out" Horatio told her

"How did he have access to Cruz anyway?" Alyssa asked

"Me. He was my case….." Speed said. Alyssa closed her eyes. Tim looked at the ground, unable to face the other two CSI's or his fiancée.

"Speed…this was NOT your fault"

"H, if it wasn't for me…this psycho wouldn't have gotten to her"

"Listen to me…This is not your fault. You're not to blame here, Tim. This guy knew exactly how to play this. He knew your routine"

"Yea but he was my case H"

"Tim…Please….." Alyssa said, shaking her head trying to fight the tears threatening her.

"Tim, Ally…I need for you two not to fall apart. I know that it's your baby in that car, but right now…she's safe, and we can SEE her. Concentrate on that"

"She's my daughter Horatio…how can I just wait?" Alyssa asked him

"You have to"

Alyssa walked from the room unable to face the conversation any longer. Horatio looked at Calleigh. She nodded once and went after Tim's fiancée. Tim shut his eyes and tried to control his emotions.

"Speed…I need you and Alyssa to stay calm."

"STAY CALM! Some psycho has locked Cruz in a car laced with explosives, and I have no freakin' idea how to get her out!"

"Speed...Speed …_listen to me_! Cruz is fine...she's not hurt as far as we know and you can see her. I'll get her out of the car. I put that on my life"

"How do we know that the explosives aren't the only thing on that car, H?"

"Tim…stop doing this to yourself…Trust me…You have my word…I'll be damned if I'm gonna let anything harm her. Let me handle this"

Speed raised his head and looked Horatio straight in the eye

"Get.My.Baby.Back."

Horatio nodded and walked out of the room carrying Tim's gun and desperately trying to formulate any kind of plan to get Baby Cruz out of the S.U.V…and in all honesty he had no idea where to start…they knew nothing about the explosives on the car.


	6. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or events from the actual show CSI:Miami, though, yes, I do wish. Lots. Anyways, I do however own this story (I hope…) and the characters of Alyssa and Cruz are from me…

Summary: A case from Tim's past comes back, and this time its his family who face the consequences…

**Chapter Three**

Two hours later, Horatio was standing outside the Miami-Dade crime lab with the Bomb Squad

"This kid…how she get in the car?" Horatio looked at David King, then back at the car before answering.

"This kid is my god daughter and daughter of one of my team. She was kidnapped and placed in the car"

"H, we've been over that S.U.V. three times…there's no power switch"

"So that…that means it's in the car doesn't it?"

"Uhhhh….Horatio, are you willing to risk opening that car door?"

"This guy really knew what he was doing, huh?" Horatio asked out loud to no one in particular

Tim stepped out of the lab and into the vicinity of the parking lot. His eyes roamed over the scene and finally fell on the parked S.U.V. that was surrounded by the yellow crime scene tape. He saw Alyssa standing right out side of it. He made his way over to her.

"They're keeping me on this side of the tape…it's killing me Tim"

"I know baby, I know…but if you were on the other side, there's a chance you could set it off"

"It's our daughter Tim! How could he do it! She's innocent! Why her!"

"Ally, he did this to get to me…I'm sorry…."

"Tim…NO! This isn't your fault….I don't want you thinkin' am blamin' you!" She cradled his head and turned his face to look at her.

"I know…but…."

"But what?...bottom line is he got to Cruz…and I want her back…!"

"Baby I know…I know…."

Speed pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around him. He closed his eyes before looking back to the car. Cruz was lying in a car-seat, pacifier in place, asleep and totally oblivious to the danger she was in.

_At least she's too young to understand what's happenin' _Tim thought to himself

Calleigh crossed the car park to where Tim and Ally were standing. She hated to interrupt them, seeing them in pain was bad enough and Calleigh hated that it was them who were going through this.

"Tim…Horatio needs to talk to you"

"Be right there, Cal"

"'Kay"

Calleigh turned and walked away, wanting to give them the privacy she felt they deserved.

Tim pulled back from his fiancée and started to walk up the parking lot when Alyssa called out his name.

"Tim!"

He turned back at the urgency in her voice

"We get her back…..I want us to get married…"

"We already are babe…"

"No…Tomorrow…Friday…I don't care…we do it"

"Am already there babe" he threw at her and smiled. Ally smiled as he turned his back and headed to Horatio

Horatio was looking at the car when Speed stepped up beside him

"What's goin on, H?"

"Speed, I need to know how much you trust me"

"Where you goin' with this?"

"There's no power switch on the outside of the car…"

Speed looked confused before the realisation hit him

"You mean…"

"Cruz's car-seat" H stated

"You need to open the door" It wasn't a question and Horatio knew it from the tone of Tim's voice.

"You understand what I'm tellin' you?"

"Yea…"

"How much do you _trust _me?"

"With my daughter's life"

Horatio turned to Speed. Speed looked him straight in the eye

"Speed…this is pure instinct…I have no proof on this…"

"Your not 100...I get it, H…I also get that you wouldn't be askin' me to do this if your instinct wasn't screamin' real loud"

Speed looked at Horatio again and Horatio nodded before he crossed the parking lot, Tim right behind him.

Horatio ducked under the crime scene tape and Calleigh, Eric and the bomb squad turned in anticipation of what the Lt was about to do.

Speed came up behind Alyssa and put his left arm around her waist, a simple act to prevent her from following Horatio to the S.U.V.

Horatio put his hand on the door handle and Ally turned to Tim

"What…Tim what the hell….!" She sounded panicked

"Shhhh babe, he knows what he's doin'…trust him"

Horatio opened the door and everyone held their breath. Tim shut his eyes and prayed that the scene that was playing in his head wasn't about to play out real life. Alyssa gripped Tim's hand and turned slightly to bury her head in Tim's chest. Calleigh held her breath and looked at the sky. Delko turned back to the trunk of the Hummer and shut his eyes. The rest of the squad's waited on edge, refusing to believe what Horatio was doing, but unable to question the Lt. The door opened without anything happening.

Tim let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and Alyssa gripped his right hand behind her back.

Horatio got into the passenger side without shutting the door

"Hey beautiful…" He said to the infant, who was very fortunately was still asleep. It was then that Horatio saw it. The power switch was on the safety harness of the car-seat

"Dammnit!" Horatio said out loud, but more to himself. He got back out of the car and went to Tim. He could read the questioning look in his eyes and the paranoid look on Alyssa's was more than he could stand. He hated the fact that it was them going through this and was desperately waiting on Simon Lynch being caught simply to have to five minutes alone in a room with him. Ten minutes the guy wouldn't be conscious and Fifteen minutes Horatio was sure the guy would be dead. His heart broke with every word he told Speed.

"Power switch is on her Tim…"

Tim's heart stopped beating and he found breathing left him at that exact moment. He knew what Horatio wasn't telling him. Power switch on her meant that the explosives weren't on the car; they were on the car-seat. The S.U.V had all been part of the plan. A decoy that was there solely to throw them off and Tim was seething that they hadn't noticed it, and that the guy could be so cruel as to wire explosives around a four month old. Around his daughter. Around Cruz.

"What…What does that mean!" Alyssa asked

"It means Cruz is in more danger than we thought" Horatio told her, deciding that honesty was the best way to go since Alyssa was not going to take any hidden truths. Tim looked at Horatio and he knew the look. Tim's entire world was falling apart and Horatio had no idea how to make it stop.


	7. Desperation

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own any of anything from CSI: Miami, although I've begged often enough!

A/N: heyy there, well am back with a seventh chapter for ya, thank you so much for all of you who have reviewed…Am a newbie so, please be gentle… also u will notice that I refuse to kill off Speed for my stories…that is because I hail from a lil' place called denial land and am in denial about the fact that he's dead…therefore he lives…

Summary: A case from Speed's past comes back, endangering the lives of family member's, and causing problems for the CSI.

Chapter Four

"So, what? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS NOW!" Alyssa was nearing the point of desperation. Calleigh looked at the ground and Tim was staring Horatio down.

"We wait for the bomb squad to make a move, and then we hope they cut the right wire" Speed stated before turning.

"How can you be so calm?" Alyssa shot at him. He turned back

"Calm? You think am calm?"

"Well, you're not exactly falling apart!"

"So just because am not breaking into tears, I don't care?"

"THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER TIM!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"It's not _my_ fault she's locked in the car!"

"So, you do blame me" Speed turned and started walking away.

"TIM!" Alyssa shouted on him, tears now flowing from her eyes.

Speed kept walking and Alyssa collapsed into Calleigh's arms crying. Horatio stood torn between following Speed to the lab and staying in the parking lot. The decision was taken out of his hands when he saw Eric enter the lab after him.

"Speed!" Delko called to him. Tim slammed through the glass door of the break room. Delko followed him.

"I FIND THIS GUY AMA RIP HIM APART!" Speed shoved everything from the table onto the floor

"So…let's find him…" Eric said quietly. Speed's head shot up to look at him.

That wasn't what he'd been expecting. He had been waiting for Delko to pull the pyhsc 101 routine on him. Eric kept Speed's gaze and Speed caught what he wasn't saying out loud. He was saying exactly what H had told me was off limits. Eric raised an eyebrow and Tim was thrown into turmoil…he knew if he found this guy, he'd kill him. Then again he knew that he couldn't not find him.

"Speed, this guy locked Cruz into a car with explosives…"

"I know…but…Eric, I'll kill this guy if I get my hands on him…"

"Tim…all we're gonna do is find him…" Eric said, and again Tim caught what Eric wasn't saying. Tim didn't find him, Eric was gonna do it for him and all they had to do was find the guy.

Speed looked at Eric. Eric stared him down. In that one moment, Tim saw him in a new light. Up till now, Delko was following the rules, and here he was suggesting they go against direct orders and break every rule in the book.

"IF we find him before any one else then, we'll call the team, ok?"

"Guess it's a good job I've still got the file…"

Speed and Eric left the break room and went to trace. Speed pulled open the bottom drawer and then proceeded to pull out the file for Simon Lynch.

"You copied the file?"

"Yea…something about the guy…guess I was right huh?"

"Am sorry, man"

"Not as sorry as he's gonna be…" Speed trailed off, locking eyes with Eric.

Alyssa Diaz stood a few feet back from the crime scene tape watching the S.U.V that was holding her daughter captive. Alexx Woods stepped up beside her. The look on her face was breaking Alexx's heart.

"Hey, sweetie" She said gently

"Hi…"

"How are you holding up?"

"Am not…that's my baby in there, and I shouted at Tim"

"Sweetie, he knows you're upset, so don't worry"

"Alexx, it's his baby too…Cruz is his…and I love him, yet I keep blamin him for all this"

"You listen to me, Speed's a big boy. This has got him in turmoil too, and when that baby girl is placed back into his arms, he'll realise that you weren't blaming him. You guys are stressed, your tired, your parents…you can't do everything right, all of the time"

"I need him here Alexx…I can't do this without him, but I've hurt him, and I don't know where he is"

"Honey, Timmy'll be fine…and he's not mad at you, he loves you. Just give him a bit of time, kay?"

"I just wish I hadn't shouted at him, cos I really could use him here right about now"

"I know…"

"I know there's people here like you and Calleigh and Horatio, but…"

"We're not Tim; you don't have to explain to any one honey, especially not me"

Alexx gave Alyssa a small smile and squeezed her arm. Alyssa's gaze fixed back onto the car. Alexx turned and headed back towards the building, knowing that if anyone could talk sense into Tim, it would be her.

She found him in the trace lab.

"Timothy Speedle, what are you doing in here?" Alexx asked him, hands on hips.

"Because, it's clear am not wanted out there"

"That's crap and you know it!"

"No, Alexx, my baby is in that car and my fiancée is blaming me for her being there"

"No, she's not…she's upset, just like you are…and you know how it goes…you take it out on the one nearest you…"

"She doesn't want me there, Alexx and I don't wanna make it worse for her…"

"Timmy, she's falling apart because you're not there. She doesn't need any one besides you."

"Yea, and she's proved that…am just making it easier on her Alexx"

"Tim, I just spoke to your fiancée, and let me tell you…she's going crazy because not only can she not have her daughter, she can't have you, because she thinks she's hurt you by shouting at you, and she's terrified of losing you too, Now get your ass out to that parking lot and see her!"

"She said all that?" Speed looked at Alexx sideways.

"In so many words, yes. Tim, Cruz will be fine. You know Horatio; He'd go to hell before he let anything happen to her. But from one parent to another, you and Alyssa need each other right now, She's the only other person here who knows what you're going through and _together _you make Cruz's parents…" Alexx looked at Tim, seeing that her words were sinking in and creating an effect.

_5…4…3…2…1…_ Alexx thought

"Your right, thanks Alexx, I owe you one"

…_0…_ She smiled slightly as Speed got off his chair and headed towards the door, and without turning around, he said to Alexx

"Dunno where I'd be without you…" and with that he left.

But Alexx knew where he'd be. Injured, or dead. Not long after the disaster of Dispo day, Alexx had gone to him, and pleaded with him to clean his gun. He'd confessed he simply saw the gun as an "accessory", something he put on and took to work, taking off once he got home. Alexx had driven the point home of the good aspects of being a carrier of it in his line of work and the importance of why it had to be clean. It had taken her all of 3 hours but she'd finally managed to get through to him, and Tim had let him self trust Alexx and knew that no matter what was going on, she'd have his back. No matter the situation, she'd be there because she'd been there before…And Alexx's never ending parental knowledge was something that both Alyssa and Tim would never be without. Alexx shook her head, and left the Trace lab, on a hunt for Calleigh who, unknown to anyone else was 3 months pregnant.

"_This guy has a lot to answer for…" _Alexx thought as she walked through the halls of Miami-Dade crime lab.

Like it? Or hate it? Next chapter…will Cruz be fine? Will Calleigh finally tell Horatio and the team about her baby?...

Please review!...if you have any ideas or if any of you can give me a push in any direction, I would be so happy to hear them!

Thanks to all you who reviewed!...

Hit that button!...u no u want to! PLEASE!...


	8. Turning Point

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters or any actual events in CSI Miami…I just like messing about with the characters…

A/N: thanks to all of you who have reviewed and I hope you continue to do so. Let me know what you think of the chapter…

Btw… how many of you reading this are actually Calleigh/ Speed shippers?

Chapter Five

Horatio Caine walked into the break room to find Eric looking over a file. Horatio twisted himself slightly and caught sight of the name on the file. Straightening back up, he glanced at the ceiling and felt his jaw tighten and his gut clench. He set his eyes and turned to Eric.

"Eric…you wanna explain that?"

"Jesus, H, don't sneak up like that!"

"Sorry…back to topic…you wanna explain that file?"

"Tim had a copy of the original Lynch file…"

"Yea and I told Tim to leave it _alone_, that, my friend, includes _you_…"

"We just wanted to check and see if there was something…_anything_…that could help us now…"

"Believe me Eric, I understand that, but I've made it clear that my own team isn't on this because it's personal. There's a reason why Speed handed his gun over. _Do Not_ make me take yours…"

"H…I know…but…"

"Eric, I'm serious…"

"So am I, H! It's Cruz in that car, Tim's my best friend…I can't just stand back…"

"Then give me your weapon, and I mean now. I want that file too and when I say the file I mean it all."

"Wh…?" Eric stopped and his head shot in Horatio's direction.

"You just admitted how personal this is to you. That can make you do some dangerous things. Weapon and file, Eric, And I'm _not_ asking"

Horatio held Eric's gaze. In the end, he won out as Eric let out a frustrated sigh as his jaw clenched. He unholstered his weapon and sat it on the table. He gathered the papers from the file and put them in side and he handed both to Horatio before walking out, the door slamming shut behind him. Horatio threw the file onto the table in a silent scream. Horatio Caine had a reputation for keeping emotions in check through difficult cases which had earned him the respect and envy of fellow colleagues, but this was one case where Caine was on the very edge of losing it. He was rattled and that was scaring the shit out of him more than anything. He hated losing control, and he was beginning to wonder whether Simon Lynch was simply playing them and had bigger plans. That in it's self was enough to make him want to sit in a corner and scream all of the emotion out of him.

He was pissed off that Tim was the one in this situation. He had been through enough. Granted, the disaster of Dispo Day and the near fatality of the incident at McCauley Jewellers could have been prevented but Speed was Speed. He had changed since then and Speed had insisted on giving his 9MM over to Calleigh every two weeks for inspection. A dirty gun was one thing, but his baby in a car was another.

The door of the room swung open and Calleigh entered.

"Hey, Handsome"

"Heyy-yy" He turned around. Calleigh tried to read the expression on his face and although she knew him better than anyone, she couldn't for the life in her tell what was going on in his mind.

"I just saw Eric…" She trailed off

"Yea…I had to take his weapon…"

"Yip, I heard…Are you doing okay?"

"Call, I have no idea how to solve this" Calleigh's heart broke. This was her husband. Lieutenant Horatio Caine and it broke her heart to hear him say that he was being beaten by a case. She looked him in the eye.

"That's because…I can say this right?" She held his gaze

"You know it"

"It's personal…and this time, you can't detach your own emotions from the emotions of the case. At the same time, you have this inner battle going on between being professional and stepping back and your loyalty to Tim and Cruz. You know you should step back but you can't stand the thought that someone else would come in and take over your watch of your team."

"So what do I do?"

"Horatio Caine…you already know that answer."

"Yes…I do…"

"Then…do it. Do what you've always done. Protect your team and get the bad guy."

"I love you."

"I love you too"

"Can you put this in the gun vault with Speed's please?"

"Already on it…"

"I have a baby to save" Horatio kissed Calleigh, set his jaw and left the room. Calleigh looked at Delko's gun in her hand and smiled. Picking up the file from the table she headed to the Ballistics Lab.

Outside, Tim was making his way to Alyssa. He kept his gaze set and ignored comments of fellow workers, not wanting to speak to any one until he'd spoke to her. She turned around as she felt his arm slide around her waist and his hand entwine with her own. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry" she said, meaning every word as she looked him in the eye. He put a finger to her lips, and shook his head.

"Baby, you ain't gotta say sorry to me…_I'm_ sorry. I should have been here and I wasn't. I don't wanna make this any harder on you."

"I'm still sorry, babe" Alyssa told him

"What was it I said to you the night I proposed?"

"You said a lot of things, baby…and I remember every word."

"You're the one who gives me hope when my dreams feel like they're outta my reach. You're the one who keeps me holding on. You remember that?"

"Yea…" her eyes were beginning to tear.

"Yea, well we've been through a whole lot of shit babe, but we're still here. The world around us can crash all it wants. My life is complete. I've got you and I've got Cruz. Put us together, we can do anything. We'll get Cruz back, because we've got Horatio. We've got the team. And, we'll be together again. No one, and babe, I mean NO ONE is gonna tear us apart."

"I hate you for being the strong one!" Alyssa laughed through her tears. Tim wiped her tears and kissed her.

"Am only strong coz I've got you, gorgeous."

Alyssa wrapped her arms around Tim and buried her face in his shoulder. Tim tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her hair.

"Let's go see H…so we can get our baby girl back and go home"

Un seen by every one in the Parking lot, Simon Lynch made his way around cars, staying out of sight before he reached the S.U.V. Creeping up the inside panel of the door he got in, started the engine and crashed through the crime scene tape.

"What the…!" came the cry from almost every one in the parking lot. Alyssa looked at Tim, panic flashing through her hazel eyes. She clung to his hand as he turned to Horatio.

Horatio Caine turned to Tim Speedle.

"That was him…" Speed said to him

"He just made his second fatal mistake"

"Second?"

"He messed with my team…and then came back to the scene of the crime. Now he's got half of MDPD on his tail, plus a very pissed of Lieutenant. Oh and Speed?"

"Yea?"

"There's a tracking device in the car"

Tim Speedle grinned for the first time since arriving at work.

That was another chapter…let me know what you think…in other words, hit the button pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeee


	9. Torn

Chapter Six

Horatio was headed to the departmental hummer and police units were screaming out of the lot. Speed turned to Alyssa, and she saw the look in his eyes. She knew him well enough to know that no matter how much he loved and respected her, nothing she said was gonna stop him following Horatio. She nodded and he tilted her chin before quickly kissing her. He turned towards the lab before the distance between them finally pulled their hands apart.

He burst through the doors of the ballistics lab and into the gun vault before Calleigh appeared behind him.

"Tim…"

"Calleigh, I don't wanna argue with you…give me my gun."

"Horatio will kill me…" she shook her head, hesitating

"Call, this psycho just tore outta here with my baby. Horatio can give me the heat for disobeying orders!"

Calleigh just nodded and Speed waited while she opened the locked drawer and pulled out his gun. She handed it to him, and he ran from the lab before Calleigh could say another word. She rubbed her hand across her stomach and prayed that Speed, Cruz and Horatio would be ok. She thought back to the week before when she found she'd been expecting.

_Calleigh walked into the pharmacy and took a deep breath before going to the counter. She asked for the test and caught the smile the girl gave her. She didn't know how she felt and couldn't bring her self to return the gesture. The pharmacist returned with the test and Calleigh left the shop. After pulling up to a stop in front of the apartment building she grabbed her bag and ran in. Unlocking the door, she dumped her bag and jacket on the floor and raced to the toilet with the test. _

_After 3 minutes of pacing, she glanced at the kitchen counter from the living room and looked at the ceiling before crossing the apartment. Picking up the test she saw the second blue line and felt the smile creep across her face. Placing a hand on her stomach and looking down she whispered to the empty apartment_

"_Hey baby" she smiled again._

She shook her head and headed to the locker room. Once she got there she pulled out her bag and sat down she pulled out the sonogram picture and smiled. She opened the plain white card and slotted the picture under the tabs and closed it. On the front she took a gold pen and simply wrote "Daddy". Closing her locker she went to her husband's office and placed the card on the desk. She left the room and went to find Alyssa.

Speed weaved through the traffic and pulled out his cell phone. Dialling, with one hand on the wheel he hit speed dial 3 and rang Horatio.

"Caine"

"H, it's me…where is this guy heading?"

"Speed, I told you to stay put. This is your daughter"

"No shittin' H. I never listen to you, what makes ya think ama start _now_?"

"Ok, ok. He's heading to the warehouse district just north of Biscayne Park."

"H, am tellin' you now, anything happens to Cruz and he's gonna be on Alexx's table"

Horatio tried to say something but Tim had shut the call off. He sighed. He knew how much he would do for Calleigh, and Alyssa and Cruz were Tim's entire world. He'd go to hell and back for them. It scared him the crap out of him that Tim was ready and willing to kill to protect his family. He had to get Cruz back into his arms before Speed did something he would regret.

He swerved over the lanes and prayed his god daughter was ok.

Horatio pulled out his cell phone and dialled Calleigh's number, suddenly needing to tell his wife just how much he loved her.

Back at the lab, Eric was heading to find Valera to do the same.

Alyssa flipped her cell open when it bleeped. She smiled when she read the text message. Speed had a habit of recording a message in voice form and then sending it in text message format.

"_Hey beautiful…just wanna tell you how much I love you and Cruz…our little girl will be back with me shortly…I'll go to hell before this creep hurts her. I'd do anything for you. Me and Baby Speedle will see you soon. Xxxxxx"_

Speed braked hard just behind Horatio and pulled his gun out of his holster. Horatio shot him a look. Speed held his gaze.

"Blame me, not your wife."

H had to smile. The S.U.V came into plain sight as they crept around the corner. The driver's side door was open and so was the passenger side. Speed held back his tears as he realised that Lynch had taken her with him. Upon closer inspection, Horatio and Tim could see that the car seat was missing. Tim looked at the sky before setting his jaw and looking at H.

"I swear I'll kill this guy with my bare hands H…He's going down"

The entire place was crawling with MDPD officers and Tim didn't fail to notice that there was more than one Riot officer on the premises of the warehouse district. As they slowly and cautiously moved down the middle alley, Speed suddenly stopped. Horatio turned to look at him. Tim simply held up his hand before looking back at Horatio and nodding his head in the direction of the warehouse just directly beside where Horatio was standing.

"You sure?" Horatio mouthed to Tim, instead of talking out loud.

Tim tilted his head to the side with a classic Speed look on his face. Horatio bit back a grin, as Tim smirked at him. For a moment, Horatio had forgotten exactly why they were standing at the warehouse door. The look on Tim's face had reminded him of the times that Eric and Tim had been humoured by some strange cases. Horatio wished that this had been one of these times. All that did was make him more determined to get back Cruz, protect Speed and put Simon Lynch up for death penalty. H was going to make sure that he couldn't hurt another family like Tim and Alyssa's. He nodded once to Tim and the rest of the team that was now surrounding them and then to the warehouse door. Slowly they closed in on it. Tim could feel his pulse and heart rate kick up a notch. A minute later they heard Cruz cry and Speed couldn't wait any longer and burst through the door.

"SPEED!" Horatio cried, unable to stop his young protégé.

Back at the crime lab, Alyssa was pacing the floor of the break room and despite the best attempts by Alexx and Calleigh, wouldn't stop and had been pacing since Tim left the vicinity of the lab.

Eric entered the room as Alexx was trying in vain to get Alyssa to stop. She scraped her brunette hair back into a ponytail and looked at Alexx.

"NO, not until Speed brings back my little girl. _ALIVE_"

Calleigh shot her head in Alexx's direction at Alyssa's use of "Speed". Alyssa had never called him Speed in front of any member of the team before and it felt strange to have her say it. Alexx shook her head slightly at Calleigh. Alexx had heard it from her before, when she was flirting with him, angry, or scared half to death. Alexx had become close to Alyssa when the girl had came to her shortly after she'd starting seeing Tim. Alyssa knew how important Alexx was to him, and she wanted to be important to him too. Tim may know it and he may not, but Ally had fallen for him long before he'd picked up enough sense to see what was right in front of him. He was her one, and Ally had turned to Alexx when they'd had fights, and the one night they'd broken up, Alyssa had shown up at Alexx's in tears and breaking her heart. Alexx shook her head from her memories. She knew how strong they were together and her own heart was aching for the look she saw in her eyes.

Speed burst into the room and found no one in it. Horatio and MDPD were right behind him. The crying got louder and Speed stopped when he realised that it wasn't real. Slowly crossing the room, he saw where it was coming from. A portable C.D player was playing a tape and Lynch and Cruz were no where to be seen.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Tim slammed his fist against the wall and it responded by bursting open. As blood dropped from the nasty wound on his right hand, Horatio told the team to search everywhere and put a call in to nearly every squad car. He crossed the room to Tim.

"Don't H…I can't take this any more. I just…can't…I have this feeling like am never gonna get her back. Am never gonna see her again. I hate to say this H…but…"

"Speed…don't say what your about to say. I promised you'd have your baby back, and I'm not going back on it."

"H…I can't do this…it's killing me…Ally's dependin on me to be the strong one and all I wanna do is break down and cry. I'm barely hangin on and am scared and that itself is scaring the shit outta me. I look at you and your so in control and I know that the minute we get this guy, am gonna lose it big time…H…I don't know how to tell her everything's gonna be alright when am scared its not…"

"Tim…I know you…and this...raw emotion your feeling is because you're a parent. AM in control? All I wanna do is run back to the lab and never let go of Calleigh…I know where you're coming from. Tim, I promise you…everything is gonna be alright."

Tim turned back to the wall. H turned to walk away and turned back.

"Oh and Speed?"

"Yea?"

"I won't let you lose your badge over this guy; I need my best criminalist on the field…not in a prison cell"

"Thanks H…just…Just Thanks…"

Horatio understood and left Tim with a nod, and when he left Tim turned to the wall and let the tears fall, unwilling to let anyone else see him cry the tears behind his hazel eyes.

PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review!

Fankz xxx


	10. Author note

Author's Note:

Just a quick in between here but for all you Speed/ Calleigh shipper's…(I know there's a few who are looking for it…) there is gonna be a bit of a…ok, huge chunk of a storyline there, and am glad it hasn't became obvious to anyone yet as I have concealed it cleverly in the story it's self. Woop!

Please keep reading and I'm hoping to keep all you guy's happy no matter what Ship you fall into.

Thank you

Kirsten

xxx


End file.
